Suspian Drabbles
by SailorKMoonie
Summary: Drabbles of Susan and Caspian. Movieverse. Some are true to the storyline, others are what-ifs.
1. Chapter 1

"What are you doing

Hey, don't worry I'm working hard on Susan's Story, I was bored in class and needed to write down something, so I wrote a drabble. enjoys!

Cookies

"What are you doing?" Caspian walked though the doorway. He had been scouring the entire castle for his fiancé; only to discover her in the kitchen and covered in flour. he started to laugh, amused by her appearance. She was bent over the counter, stirring some kind of dough in a large bowl.

She looked up in surprise. Susan had been hoping to keep her activities a secret until later tonight. But she had been found out. Her future-husband worried about her too much; always wanting to know where she was at all times.

She smiled at herself. "I was hoping to surprise you. But now that you're here, I suppose I can let you in on my secret." She stepped toward the oven and opened the primitive door. After a moment of evaluation, she wrapped a thick towel around her hand and took the thin slab of stone out of the furnace.

Caspian looked curiously at the strange items on the stone slab. "What are they?" he was still confused as to what she was trying to do.

"Well," Susan said. "In my old world, we had a holiday about this time, every year." As she was talking she took balls of the strange dough and put them on another slab. "February fourteenth; Valentine's Day." She blushed at this.

Caspian raised one eyebrow. "So you felt the need to cook yourself."

She scoffed. "Yes! It's more special if it's made from one's own hand."

"What's made?"

"Wait till I finish my story." she smiled smugly at him.

Caspian was starting to get frustrated at this point. He was not a man that likes to be confused. And her actions were— His thoughts were cut off as a strange small wafted over toward him. The sweet aroma enveloped him and he melted. Like when you wrap a warm blanket around yourself. There was definitely sugar involved here. _What is going on?!_

Susan continued; unaware of Caspian's inner dilemma. "It's day that celebrates romance and couples give each other sweets and flowers. So I thought because of the holiday, I would make you a treat." She picked up one of the circular objects and held it up to Caspian's lips. "Here, taste this."

For a moment, Caspian was apprehensive. It was not in his nature to put foreign objects in his mouth. But then the aroma of the substance came over him again and he slowly took a small bite of it.

Caspian's eyes widened. "This is delicious." to Caspian it was an understatement. This was the most delectable food he had ever eaten. It melted in his mouth and spread warmth from his mouth and down to his stomach. He felt as if his whole body was melting along with the treat. 'What is it?" he licked his lips and ate the rest of it. He looked at it. It was brown with black spots on it. Nothing he had ever seen before.

Susan laughed at his expression. "They're called chocolate chip cookies."


	2. Early to Rise

Waking up early was very sensible. Getting a head start on duties and tasks that needed to be done was a smart thing to do; something that she'd been doing for years now. Susan thought to herself as she lay awake in bed. It was a habit that had started long ago and she felt no need to give up on it now. Others…..tended to disagree with her, but she could not be swayed.

Sunshine filtered through the windows and reminded her, the rest of the dwelling would be waking up soon. Taking a deep breath of contentment she turned over and smiled at her companion's sleeping form. He was still adamant against getting up earlier than ten o'clock. She had a feeling she would be waking him from slumber for a long time.

Somehow this didn't sadden her in the least.

How long has it been now? She thought. Almost two years since Peter, Edmund and Lucy returned to England. What a decision that had been for her. For a while she had wondered if she'd made the right choice. But at moments like this she couldn't help but feel she'd done the right thing for herself.

Somehow, this amazing man wanted to be with her and she with him. It was almost too good to be true.

Softly she brushed his hair away from his face and admired his softened expression. A small wave of pride came over her as she thought that she was the only one who got to see this Caspian. Not King Caspian or Caspian, the Hero of the Narnians......just Caspian, a man who still got mad that she could beat him in archery.

Said man, stretched in his sleep causing Susan to almost jump from surprise. But he only turned on his side, facing his wife and went back into sleep.

Or so she thought.

His arm reached over under the covers and hooked around her waist, pulling her closer. But as she scooted closer, he pushed at her hip.

At first confused, she realized his intent and turned over so that his chest was now to her back. His arm draped over her stomach and she held onto it in comfort.

Damn this man, he made staying in bed so tempting. But there was a whole party to plan and advisors to be met with. She was about to remind him of this when he began to hum a tune in her ear; a slow, sweet melody that caused her to melt. Which wasn't a term she used often.

"Maybe we could sleep-in, just this once." She meant to say sternly, but as it left her lips, it lost the hardness she wanted.

"I like that plan." Was all he said as they drifted back to sleep for a few more hours.

* * *

A little short I know, but I've been trying to get back in a Suspian mood. So I thought I'd try a few drabbles to get me started.


	3. Questions

I sharpened my sword to the point when a feather dropped across the edge split in two. A battle was upon us and we had to be ready. All of Narnia, the lives of my new friends, everything; depended on the next few hours.

Hefting the sword in my hand, I smiled at the familiar feel of it. Somehow it reminded me of better times. Training in the yard, not against enemies, but against friends and teachers. Wondering aloud why this training was necessary. Now it all seemed so crucial. Would my training finally pay off?

Or would it all be in vain?

A red skirt swirled in my vision and I looked up to see Susan standing before me. I only held her gaze for a moment before looking away in shame. She had been witness to my weakness against the White Witch.

For some reason, her disappointment in me was what hurt the most. I was supposed to be someone that she could look up to, someone to trust. And I'd betrayed that trust. I deserved anything she was about to say to me. I sheathed my sword and put it aside, for now it wasn't needed.

"Are you alright?" she asked, sitting down across from me.

I looked at her in shock. A scolding or even yelling was what I was expecting. Instead I hear care and compassion in her tone, gently asking about my well being. It was something I didn't deserve.

"Your hand." She pointed out.

Oh, yes. When the werewolf had sliced my hand……I'd forgotten to bandage it. It was unimportant and I told her as much.

She rolled her eyes toward the ceiling in an unfamiliar gesture. Edmund had been trying to explain it to be earlier. Apparently it was something they did when they were annoyed. I didn't know what I'd done to deserve such a gesture. And my confusion only deepened as she took my hand and pulled it toward herself.

"You and Peter I swear. It's like you're the same person!" she muttered as she inspected my wound. Sighing to herself she pulled out a roll of linen that she'd been carrying. "Well I guess we can't wash it. We'll just have to hope it doesn't get infected." She said, more to herself than to me. Quickly and efficiently she wrapped the cloth around my hand. Leaving enough room that I still had use of the hand.

"Thank you." I said in wonder, deciding to ask about the Peter comment later on. I was still confused by her actions, but I was grateful to her. She obviously cared enough to make sure I was taken care of.

"You're welcome." For a moment she looked at me as if debating something internally. "I'm sorry you had to see her."

I didn't have to ask as to who she was referring to. I nodded in agreement. "I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough." I admitted to her. Something about her made it easier to talk to. "I just, I don't want my people to be known as oppressors. I want the Narnians to live free.

And I was afraid." I finally said it. The one true statement that I hoped would make her understand why I did what I did.

She smiled sadly at me and placed her hand on my shoulder. Instantly I felt warmth spread from her fingers through my armor to my skin. "I know why you did it. But, this is a battle we have to fight ourselves." She concluded.

"What about Aslan?" I asked tentatively. When I'd asked Nikabrik and the Badger, they had seemed hesitant to answer me.

I saw her expression darken for a moment. "Aslan works in…different ways than what we might think. For now, it's best to plan as if Aslan isn't coming to our rescue." She removed her hand from me and immediately the warmth left. I was tempted to reach out and comfort her, but Susan seemed like the kind of person who didn't readily accept help from others.

There was obviously something else hidden inside her. Some deep feeling she had for Aslan that she didn't want to tell me about. For now I would let it go. There would be time for talking afterward. If…there was an afterward that is.

I nodded at her advice. For now it was just us, a rag tag team of five humans and one-hundred Narnians against six-hundred Telmarines. The odds weren't in our favor.

"I know it seems like the fates are against us." She said aloud as if reading my mind. "But believe me when I say, numbers aren't always the most important thing in battle."

"But I bet they help."

We both smiled for a moment and she nodded in agreement.

Simultaneously we sighed, from exhaustion, nervousness and fear that we couldn't be allowed to feel. Silently I took her hand in mine and looked into her eyes, wordlessly telling her that it would be alright.

Something in her eyes told me that she didn't believe me.

"We'd better get going. Peter has called for a meeting." She withdrew her hand from mine and stood up, causing her to now look down at me.

I smirked. "Somehow I don't think I'm invited." Peter and I weren't on the best of terms. And going to a meeting would surely induce some arguments.

"This is your battle as much as it is ours. Besides, as much as he won't admit it, Peter is not the one who should be leading this attack. You know our enemy, and you know what were up against. You deserve to be there."

"Well who could argue with that?" I admitted happily, getting to my feet.

She smiled at me, glad for my joining the party and walked toward the meeting room. I looked at her retreating figure in thought. A new need to win this battle had come over me. Suddenly there was another reason I wanted to see tomorrow. My questions of the mysterious Queen still needed to be answered. I hoped that we would both live to see them answered.

* * *

This is supposed to be during the movie. After the White Witch has made her appearance of course but before the meeting when it was decided that Lucy would ride into the forest and Peter would battle against Miraz.

Hope you like. ^_^


	4. Only A Dream

This one is going to be true to the movie. From now on I'll label which ones are AU and which ones arn't. They're all MovieVerse of course, but some will be devoted to their separation. So enjoy.

* * *

I woke up from my dream. In my twin bed, in Lucy and I's room, in England; two months after the Narnian Revolution.

It had been the most wonderful and perfect dream. And now it was over.

It had been kind of dream that makes you lay there in bed with your eyes closed, wishing it to come back to you; which it wouldn't.

The kind that makes your heart ache with want and your mind crazy with desire; which it did.

It was much like when we had fallen back through the wardrobe more than a year ago. For a month afterwards I would dream about Cair Paraval, riding through the Western Wood and dancing in the great hall. Only to wake and realize that the dream was over.

The spell was ended.

The beauty, the happiness, the respect all gone from my grasp. Many nights I would lay in my bed crying silently, mourning the loss of what had been the greatest thing to ever happen to me.

Those dreams had been more…it was hard to describe. Sight, I suppose and sound. I remembered seeing Mr. Tumnus and Lucy dancing together. And I remember hearing the music that filled the halls. But that had been a different time and a different pain. These new ones were much worse, it was as if my chest were collapsing within itself. Every day I was haunted by the feeling.

Now I feared that the dreams would never leave me alone. They might subside, but something told me that every once in a while..though I may marry someone else, have children, maybe even convince myself to be happy with the life here in England; the dream would return to me. Out of the blue, I would close my eyes and drift into slumber.

And just like now, I would feel those arms wrap around me and a warm breath would caress my neck. Never seeing him or hearing him. Only knowing his presence was around me. And my heart ached for even this. I felt so protected and loved in that place. I wanted more than anything to return to that day to that feeling as we held each other close.

A feeling of deep regret settled into my stomach. Had I made the right decision? Was my choice even an option?

I sighed with my eyes still closed. Dwelling on it wouldn't make it any better. I had already chosen to listen to Aslan's words and follow my siblings back to England, and leave the one thing I'd ever wanted more than respect as Queen Susan.

I should open my eyes and dispel the illusion. But I'm weak and hold onto the feeling as hard as I can.

Wanting.

Desiring.

Nothing more than to be in the arms of Caspian the Tenth.


	5. Assassin

This one's a little long, but I think it's cute. It could happen! And it's AU.

* * *

_Here comes the headache_. I thought to myself. _Only another hour and then we can relax_. I glanced over at my queen whose attention remained rooted to the Fawn standing before us. _Alone._

I moved my attention back to the Narnian who was telling us of his misfortune. Apparently his Telmarine neighbors had been harassing his family and hurting their children. Sadly his story was not uncommon. The Telmarine populace was having…trouble…adjusting to this new way of life. And it wasn't just Narnians being abused. Some of the Narnians still held grudges and took them out on any Telmarine they could.

Some days it seemed futile, but Susan kept me going with tales of how many of my people were striving to work together. How some Narnians and Telmarines were making peace all over the country. Trading and offering help to those who needed it. I took heart in her faith and hoped that all this strife would someday be worthwhile.

I was just glancing back at Susan when a glint in the crowd caught my eye.

The next several moments were a blur that I still struggle to remember to this day, but my thoughts became single minded. Almost focusing only on certain details.

Telmarine.

Knife. That one still shot fear into my heart as it did then.

His eyes staring straight at Susan's serene, beautiful face as she calmly talked to the Fawn.

"NO!" I had shouted. I jumped from my chair as quickly as I could. In the few moments it took to cross the foot of distance between us, I heard the whistle of the dagger being thrown. I only hoped I could make in time.

I jerked Susan out of her throne and onto the floor, laying us both flat on the cool stone.

/Thunk/

I looked up to see the offending dagger buried into the wood of Susan's throne. Next I looked into Susan's blazing eyes as she figured out in an instant what had happened. Looking at that fury in her eyes. I almost feared for the assassin, but love for my wife caused the same rage to build within me.

"Who dares strike at the queen of Narnia!?" I shouted to the crowd as we both regained out footing.

Thankfully the guards had come and quickly bound the man whose arm had tried to kill Susan. I wished to kill him, but Susan's hand on mine and the laws of Narnia held me back.

"Explain yourself!" I demanded.

"Caspian." Susan looked at me with pleading and walked up to the prisoner. "Why did you try to kill me? What offense have I made against you?" she asked with sincerity.

The worm couldn't look into her eyes so he stared at the floor. "You're no better than the animals you've brought into this kingdom." He snarled. "You've plagued King Caspian's mind with witchcraft."

I instantly began to defend myself and Susan. _How dare he say such things! Not only was Susan good and kind but he made it seem like I was a weak king who only followed others ideas._

Susan threw her hand up to stop any argument I might start. "Sir-"

I scoffed. _He didn't deserve the respect._

"-I'm sorry you feel that way. And I know there might be no convincing you otherwise. But do you think so lowly of your king that he might fall under a witch's spell."

I blushed, remembering the White Witch, but that was neither here nor there.

"I no more could enchant my husband into thinking what I want him to think than I could you. Believe me; it still takes me an hour to get him up in the morning." She smiled in a small laugh. "And as for the **Narnians**-" she emphasized their name in reference to him calling them animals. "They belong to this land just as much as you do. Though some of both might argue with the point. She stood now, addressing the entire room of Narnians, Telmarines, commoners, merchants, and nobility alike. "Narnia is a land we must learn to share, lest we destroy it in our wars."

She turned to a female centaur. "Eiwel, doesn't your husband snore at night?"

Eiwel looked taken aback by the unexpected question but none the less answered. "Yes he does, every night it is as if a swarm of bees sleeps next to me."

Susan turned now to a Telmarine servant woman who had been waiting on Susan often. "And Printea doesn't your husband snore as well."

She nodded in earnest. "Oh yes, m'lady. Though it is more like a sound a tree makes as its being blown in the wind, a groaning and moaning." She laughed. "I do love him though."

"As I love my husband." Eiwel agreed. And the two looked at each other in companionship. I suddenly saw what my wife had done. Finding common ground between the two women so that the man might see the wrongness of his actions. My chest was filled with pride and love as I looked out to her.

_How was I so lucky to have this amazing woman all to myself?_ I caught her eyes only for a moment as she turned back to the man who only minutes ago had tried to throw a knife into her chest.

"Do you see? Although we may look different and in a few ways act different, we are all people with minds that should be used for other things than trying to kill one another. And that is why your life will be spared. You will instead become my servant so that you may continue to see how the world is changing for the good."

The assassin looked at her with both awe and confusion. And for a moment he glanced at me. I made sure to put every ounce of warning in my body into the one look I gave him. Trying to silently say, '_step out of line again, and no matter what the good queen says, your life will end.'_

His gaze left mine to return to the floor. He said nothing in return. She walked back to my side. "Guards, take him to get new clothes and tell him of his duties as my servant."

Two of our men quickly gripped him by the arms and towed him out the side door. Leaving the Great Hall silent for a moment's time.

I felt Susan's hand squeeze mine and after all our time together finally knew what to do at this moment. "I think there has been enough excitement for one day, all hearing scheduled for today shall be set for tomorrow morning. Until then, Queen Susan and I will rest. Good day." Not awaiting arguments, I led Susan through another set of doors, straight down a series of halls and back into our bed chambers.

The minute the doors were shut firmly behind us, Susan wrapped her arms around me and buried her head against my shoulder.

I, in turn, held her as close to me as I could without suffocating her. "I was so scared I'd lost you." I confessed, kissing her hair, her cheek, and her lips. "I understand why you let him live, but…ugh Susan-" I looked into her eyes, hoping that she could understand. "He almost took you away from me. I was ready to behead him if anything had happened to you."

I noticed her shaking and widened my eyes. "Susan, are you alright?" tears were falling from her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away. "I'm fine." She tried to sound confidant, but I caught the sour note in her voice and gazed deeper into her.

She obviously could see that I saw through her pretenses and quickly spoke again. "It's just shock, from…from when he…he tried….tried to—"

Now she was looking anywhere but into my eyes and fidgeting. "Susan?"

The tears in her eyes came fresh again, and she furiously kept trying to wipe them away. "Dammit, stop crying." She scolded herself.

But I grabbed her hands and held them to my chest trying to get her to look at me. "Susan, it's alright, he won't hurt you anymore, I promise."

"I know." She said quickly. She took a big breath of air and calmed her herself before looking at me again. "I know." She smiled at me.

And I smiled at her. "You know I'll always be there to protect you right?"

She nodded. "You know I'd do the same for you right." She assured me. "Anyone who thinks they can take you away from me, has got another thing coming." She gently kissed me and I pulled her close to deepen the kiss.

That's why I loved this woman. So strong as to act brave for her people, so clever as to gain the acceptance of one so radical and so loving as trust me with all her weakness. Would this raw emotion in my chest ever fade? I hoped not, for she deserved nothing less.

"So it takes me an hour to get up does it?" I questioned her. "As I recall there have been a few mornings where it was **me** trying to get **your** lifeless form out of bed." We both laughed and I held her close to me, unwilling to let her go, ever.


	6. Christmas Gifts

Hey, okay so yes I fail at updating and yes I'm aware of it. But because of the holidays and because I have some time on my hands I wanted to at least add to my Suspian drabbles because I've been throwing around ideas when I was bored in Psychology. So here is a holiday one since it is Christmas and all that.

* * *

"Wake up." I whisper in his ear. The sun has finally risen on this Christmas morning.

He opens one eye to look at my eager face. I could tell that little eyelid movement was effort for him. We'd been up well past midnight for the party and hadn't had a lot of sleep. "Too early." He mumbles before crawling back under the covers. I crawl close to him and wrap my arms around him. It was cold and I understood his reluctance to leave our warm haven.

Anticipation filled me. I could barely sleep last night, thinking of this Christmas morning. I'm almost shaking.

"Can I at least give you my present?" I whisper. I don't even know why I'm whispering, but I still consider it a secret that only we should know. There was so little privacy when you were the royals of Narnia.

"Do I have to leave the bed?" he asked in suspicion.

I laughed a little. "Not at all. You don't even have to unwrap anything"

"Okay" He turned over so that he was facing me. His eyes bore into me, as if to say 'this present had better be good for waking me up this early'.

I smiled at his anger because I knew he wasn't really mad at me. He might get annoyed with me many times during the day, but it took a lot to really make him mad.

I took a deep breath.

And then my mind went blank, I couldn't think of the right way to tell him. My mouth kept opening and closing. "I'm…You're…We…"

Caspian sighed before turning back around.

I sighed in exasperation. Before leaning forward and whispering into his ear "You're going to be a father."

"WHAT!?" he screamed before falling off the edge of the bed and onto the floor. "COOOOLLLLDDD!"

I couldn't help but laugh and laugh and laugh.

* * *

Okay after going through many an idea I thought this would be the best. Mostly because I couldn't think of anything that Caspian could get Susan. _ (Jewelry just wouldn't cut it) Happy Holidays!

SailorKMoonie


	7. Lilliandel

No one thought I knew, but I wasn't a blind woman. It hurt I admit it. He loved another woman.

That first year had been blissful. The feeling of falling in love was something, if done right, only happened once. We'd been happy and had spent all our time together. Now that I think back on it, what I thought I saw in his eyes was merely admiration, not love. It hurt to think of my naïve self. It hurt to think that I'd been tricked.

I looked at him now. Age had given us wisdom, as well as wrinkles. But Caspian was still handsome in my eyes. He still held himself proudly and spoke in a clear, commanding tone. It wasn't at these moments when I had realized that he loved another.

I can't really remember when I had realized he loved another woman. It was more I realized that he didn't love me. A few years ago when Rilian had been just a baby, I had walked into the room to see Caspian simply holding him with a look in his eyes that I didn't recognize. Then a few days later, it came to me. Caspian had been looking at Rilian with love.

That led me to think he didn't love me. Everything just seemed to fit together. I watched other couples, some of the nobles and the servants. They had this way about them, it was hard to describe.

Not that Caspian didn't care for me. I knew that much. At least now I did. During my epiphany, I had thought Caspian had lied to me all these years and had put on a façade for the good of Narnia. But now I see that he loves me in a different way.

But who was the other woman? I asked Trumpkin and Caspian's advisors but they wouldn't budge. They simply assured me, he was not having an affair.

Then one day Cornelius came to me with a sad smile. "Trumpkin told me that you have discovered our dear King's secret."

At first I was confused, then embarrassed and then it slowly sank in to me that it was true. Someone had finally confirmed it. There had been a small hope that all this had been a silly goose chase, but Cornelius's statement had finalized it. Caspian loved another woman. I stood from the chair where I and the nanny were watching Rilian and followed him to his study. The smell of musty books and papers filled my senses, calming me.

"I know, more than anyone else in this castle, that hiding the truth from someone is more poisonous than just telling them. And you should know the truth." Cornelius passed a cup of spiced tea to me. "Has anyone ever told you of Caspian's arrival to the throne?"

I thanked him and sipped before answering. "His uncle Miraz tried to have him killed. And when it was discovered that he had fled to the Narnians, there was a war. Caspian won." I knew the popular story. "King Peter, and Edmund and Queen Susan and Lucy came from their time to help. I met Edmund and Lucy on the voyage of the Dawn Treader." I explained. But what did this have to do with his lover. There was a twinkle in the professor's eye.

"So you know of Queen Susan." He stated simply as if making a casual conversation.

But those words cut through me like knives. The famous Queen Susan. Lucy had told me about her beauty and strength. How she fought in the war like any man. "Lucy told me" I answered in a weak voice. "So that is the woman he loves?"

"You must understand." The professor sat beside the shaking Queen. "It was the kind of love that any Prince can fall into. A love that cannot be. She was of another world. And he couldn't follow her. I suppose he has always and will continue to wonder where she is. I'm sorry this happened to you. But know that Caspian does love you in a different way."

"Just not like he loved Queen Susan." I stated with a hint of contempt I could not compel away.

"Oh my dear. Do not think of it as a competition. Queen Susan was quite the young lady. Fierce and protective. She also fell for Caspian, not something she was expecting I'd wager." He laughed.

I looked at Cornelius and saw there was sadness in his eyes as he said this. He felt bad for them. I could see his point of view.

I thought of Caspian and I thought of the woman who held his heart. They didn't expect to fall in love, but they had. I suddenly felt sad for Caspian. To live an entire life without knowing, without the ability to reach closure. Without the one you really love by your side.

I decided to not tell Caspian that I knew, for now. Perhaps someday in the future but for now, I didn't want Caspian to think that I was unhappy. Caspian has given me a family and a home. And although he doesn't love me like I thought, I understand now.

Caspian will always love her. Queen Susan.

* * *

Hey so I know this is kind of off topic, but I wanted her voice in things. Especially with the movie coming up.

SailorKMoonie ^_^


End file.
